


[SD]诊断为名

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Veteran!Dean, psychologist!Sam, suicide in brain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。Dean因为自己对Sam的感情而离开了Sam，当他回来，却不得不因为心理问题重新和Sam取得联系，然而，此时的Sam，已经因为他们之间的感情，向恶魔献出了灵魂
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	[SD]诊断为名

“你回来多久了？”

“我答应你过来治疗，可不是为了听你扯这些废话...你这里有啤酒吗？”

Sam于是放下手中的笔记本，去为Dean拿了一杯冰啤酒回来，他注视着金澄澄的液体掩没于泡沫之下，进入Dean鼓动的喉咙，他喝酒的动作似乎和记忆中没什么两样。

“好了，现在你已经喝了。我是医生，我得保证你回答我的问题，不然没法继续下去。你还想睡个好觉吗？”

“听话...哦，你知道，一杯可灌不醉我，你指望没喝醉的Dean Winchester听你的话吗？医生？”，Dean强调了最后两个字，他平举起这玻璃的容器，空空地晃荡着，透过厚厚的底部看向Sam。

即使他这么说，但Sam看到了他的肢体的细微变化，Dean还是在“听话”了，他一时不知道该不该为他的哥哥而感到可悲，但他藏下了他的笑容。

“你回来多久了？”

“我回来...我回来一年了，可我没期望这么快就又见到你——我还能来点酒吗？”

Sam为他做了个请便的动作，“你以前不会问的。”

“看来军旅生活总会改变点什么。”

“不，我是说，和我在一起的时候你不会问的。”

Dean刚拿起新一瓶啤酒，但他觉得这不是个关上冰箱门的好时机，他于是就定在那里，用大拇指缓缓摩挲着瓶盖。他身后是坐在广大厅堂里柔软暗红色沙发上的Sam，他想Sam也许这时正看着他的背影，然后用他那被知识磨的发亮的大脑计算着他眼前这个人一举一动的深层含义，一如既往。

“那可能因为你也变了点什么。”

“如果你觉得从我身上打开缺口会让你更轻松点，那也可以。”

Dean回过头，Sam正一脸无可奈何地笑着，舒张着双臂向他摊手，那姿势说成是一个拥抱的前奏也没什么错。Dean不再看他，他回到属于自己的沙发上，决定这次啤酒要喝的慢点。

“Dean，你说你觉得我变了...”

“是啊——”Dean望过去，他的眼神因为喝了酒而涣散着，周围因诊疗而拉起了窗帘，环境很暗，他的眼睛再透明，也没法反射出什么，“我觉得你变了...你当时说我们需要一些距离，所以我去参军...我本来以为一辈子都不会再见到你了，Sam，直接找上门可不像是你。”

“也许正如你说的，我也变了。”

Dean垂下睫毛，用一种心照不宣的表情点头喝着酒，他神秘地笑着，“我就知道哪里不对劲！你干了什么？为了职业前途把灵魂卖给恶魔了？”

Sam笑出声，“也许吧...嘿，我现在想知道你消失的这四年，在——”

“在阿富汗。”Dean补充他。

“是，在阿富汗——你在那里过的怎么样？”

Dean迅速瞥了他一眼，那副眉尾下压，眉头相皱的悲天悯人的样子，好像他真的在乎他的感受，他的经历，还有他的感情和感情的破碎一样。

于是Dean含含糊糊地回答，“就像你知道的那样，无数个士兵的同一种说法——”，他缓慢地灌了口酒，“所有的战争都一样，没什么可说的。”

“可我想知道你的。”

Sam比想象中强硬。Dean再次迅速从酒瓶与眼睑的缝隙看他，“你可真是咄咄逼人...好吧，这是治疗的一部分，我了解，我在军队里认识了不少好朋友，他们也都做过创伤治疗——”，Dean似乎意识到自己说的有点多，也有点快了。他清了清喉咙。

“那里全是沙子。”Dean用手比划了一下，似乎是想丈量哪里的远近，“沙子，有点像是西部，老电影里骑着马，马蹄子蹬出一溜烟的沙，但还是不太一样。”

“我说服自己是在救人，我确实是在救人，但只是我杀的人更多。”

Dean放下了酒瓶，抬头呼唤对面兄弟的名字，“Sam。”

然后是长久的沉默，Dean在琢磨怎么说，而Sam装出耐心等待他将说出口的一切的样子。

“你知道...我...我想要避开你，有无数种方法，可我选择去参军——”

“你想过不再回来？”

“是。”

“可你还是回来了。”

Dean自嘲地笑了一下，似乎这时才完全地放松下来，他啜饮着啤酒，靠上后背松软的沙发，“是啊，我还是回来了。”

“你觉得我真的救了人了吗？”

“至少你把自己救回来了。”

“这可不是什么安慰。”

“我实话实说。”Sam修长的手指敲了敲扶手，“你是去治病的，你的病好了吗？”

“......”

“我夜里梦见的东西不一样了...像我跟你说的——我杀了人。”

“你救的那些人呢？”

“一些妇女，我给她们食物和水，还有孩子，有些就和你小时候那么大——”

你小时候那么大，Dean的形容把Sam逗笑了，两个人一起开心了一会，Dean缄默了，他的神情很温柔，“Sammy...我的病还没好，它没好我就回来了，因为开始有另外的东西和它一起让我睡不好觉......也许我该离开了，你知道我不应该再和你见面的。”

“那和我见面感觉好吗？”

已经有点不太像是治疗了。

“很好...”Dean扯出一个难堪的笑容，他站起身，Sam随着他的动作一同站了起来，两个人面对着面，脸上所有的神情纤毫可见，他们注视着彼此。

“该死的好，那就是我得马上离开的原因——”

“我知道你救了不少人，某种意义上，你也救了我，你在一个遥远的地方保护我...”，Sam对他说，“但我知道，救人，那些东西充其量只是支撑你活着，不让你死去的另有其物——”

Dean的身体抑制不住地开始颤抖，“你为什么忽然这么说？”

而Sam只是看了看表。

“因为到时候了。”

Dean发现，自己的颤抖竟使他有些站立不住了，“你在酒里...”

Sam迈着步，缓缓走到Dean面前。此时的Dean已经抽搐着跪在了地上，一手死死抓住自己胸口的布料，大口喘着气，他的另一只手忙乱中攥住了Sam的裤管。

Sam弯下腰，用他的手擦过Dean冰凉的额头，轻柔地捧过他的脸颊。“是我当年诊断的你。要不是那次治疗...我知道你其实一直没打算说的，我记得你说——你爱我？”

“S...Sam...” Dean努力睁大眼睛，可是眼前只有一片飞舞的光圈。

“不要说话，Dean，就点头和摇头。我承诺你不会有再多的噩梦了，真难想象当年的我怎么就没直接把你治好，现在你脑袋里反而还多了别的什么，不过我会想办法治好你的，工作——它就总是这样。”

Sam把Dean的一只臂膀拉到自己肩上，他发觉自己有些高了，那让Dean只能脚尖着地，Sam被这情景逗笑了，他干脆双手一起，把Dean抱到了自己怀里，让他急促的呼吸——就当是那药造成的吧——打在自己健身有度的胸膛上。

“别...”

来自Dean的，微弱的声音，和平日里中气十足的声音差距太大，让Sam有点不习惯。

“...你为什么？”

“因为不这样，你会反抗。”Sam双手颠了颠，让Dean一气没顺，在他怀里咳嗽起来。Sam下意识搂他紧了点。

他带着Dean上楼，转身，再上楼，他们推开门，到了一间卧室里。

Dean就睁着眼，眼睁睁看着Sam把他抱到了床上，他的衣服，被Sam一件一件，慢条斯理的脱掉。

“为什么？”

“这难道不是你想要的吗？”Sam的手在Dean腰上只停了一下，就继续干活，“让我的阴茎插到你的屁股里，让亲爱的弟弟狠狠地干你，你难道不喜欢吗？你刚还说和我见面感觉很好，我想你的愿望一定没有变。”

Sam开始在脱自己的衣服，Dean狠狠闭了眼，又睁开眼，“你是谁？Sam不会这样做的。”

“我就是Sam，你的Sam Winchester。”他说话时已经解到了腰带，“再说，我很愿意这样做，你的弟弟一直想上你。”

“哼！哈啊...哈...”

Sam觉得，也许那是Dean想笑的声音吧，他已经脱光了衣服，从侧上方缓缓覆盖上Dean的背脊。

他从Dean最突出的脊骨那里，一路吻了下去，“没骗你...”，Sam亲了亲Dean的腰窝，他大手揉搓着Dean的臀瓣，开始准备给他的润滑，“你舒服，我舒服，为什么我们不做？”

毛绒绒的，Sam的发丝弄得他想哭，可是Dean还是颤抖着发声，“你不是他...”

“也许吧。”Sam自顾自准备着自己的工作，伸入Dean体内的手指让他的哥哥瑟缩了一下，“要是你真想知道——”

Sam顿了一下，“他后悔了，而你居然真的四年多就没有音信，他有点急了，想办法搞到了你的位置，不过是卖了个灵魂而已，我还是他，他还是我，我想做的都是他想做的。”

“可我是你的...”

“我知道，你是我哥，你四年前边哭边重复了好多遍，你忘了？”Sam把自己火热的端部顶到Dean身后的穴口，他一点一点推入了进去，试探性地动了两下，Dean被他搞的呻吟出声，然后马上咬住了旁边的枕头。

“别不好意思，大部分人跟心理医生在一起都会哭，大部分人做爱的时候也都会叫。”Sam抽动起来，他用自己极有优势的性器在Dean身体里进进出出，在他敏感点上打着转，Dean热热的呼吸闷在枕头里，他已经不说No了，可还是夹着很紧，有点不太舒服，那让Sam用力戳刺了一下他的敏感点。

“呜嗯！”，声音全被闷在了被子里也让Sam不太尽兴，“你感觉怎么样？”他抱起Dean坐在他腿上，又故意往那个点戳刺，“舒不舒服？”

Dean不理他，可是身体里灼热的摩擦让他口干舌燥，他忍不住想往后找点支撑，于是Sam很容易抓到了他的手，他按住Dean自己的手去揉弄他自己的乳头和阴茎，两个人相互交叠的部分让他身体愈加发烫，“Sammy...”Dean终于哭叫出来，“Sammy...”

他这么叫了。

“你想我慢点？”，Sam忽然便觉得天朗气清了，他唇角绽开一个笑容，开始啃咬起Dean的脖子，故意在一处雀斑的地方重重吸允咬破，他吻着Dean的血，“你想我吗？你想知道怎么让我的灵魂回来吗？”

Dean陡然睁大眼睛。

Sam笑得愈发开心了，他拔出自己的性器，把瘫软无力的Dean再度放平，他闭上眼，向前去啃咬Dean柔软的唇瓣，一旦Dean开始犹豫着回应，就马上去侵占他，去控制他，去夺走他所有的空气。

“舒服吗？说点感想？”Sam再次问他，他拉起Dean的双腿放在自己腰间，深深浅浅戳着那不断开合的小口，“那些女孩子都很喜欢我这样。”

他伸手抹去Dean的眼泪，“你干嘛又哭了呢？我的灵魂明明就在你那里，恶魔的小玩笑。”，他吻上去，这回Dean热烈地回应了他，两个人身体再度重叠在一起，Dean在嘴唇空出的间隙对他说，“我想Sam回来，我已经回来了，他也该回来。”

Sam直起身，他没有再笑了。

两个人都还没射，Sam还硬着就离开了Dean的身体，Dean也并不说话，他直接的盯着Sam看，“你说不让我死去的另有其物——”

“但那不是我对我兄弟龌龊的下流幻想，也不是现在的这个你。”

“如果我不能让他回来，你知道我会干些什么，你是我的心理医生，不是吗？”

Sam离开了房间。

又过了一个小时，力气重新流动回Dean的四肢，他赤裸着从床上坐起来，这房间也拉着窗帘，一点光也不透进来，床单被两个人刚才的动作弄得狼藉一片。

他走下床，从熟悉的地方翻出Sam藏起来的小刀。

“Come on！”

Dean把那刀刃抵上手腕。

“你知道我做的出来的。”

他放松下来，闭上眼，微笑着用力一刺。

“Dean！”

门被打开了，Dean的动作中止了，他回过头去看，Sam满身流着汗，在Dean的眼里闪着光，他还是不确定Sam那通所谓灵魂的瞎话是真实的还是只是一个玩笑，但他真的不一样了，他如此没心没肺的坦诚一切想要一切的样子，完全不是他记忆中的那个Sam，他...

“别这样，你不能这么对我，也不能这么对你自己。”

“我会一直这样——直到你回来，或者我死去。”

“那我回来了，你感受到了吗？”

Sam奔过来，一手打掉了Dean手里的刀，他捏紧Dean的手腕，“你感受到了吗？”

“你监视我。”

Sam磕巴了一下，“我没有！”

他的声音又软下来，“我们还在治疗过程中...”

Dean看向刚才的床铺，“如果你称那个叫治疗...听着，如果Sam不在了，我也没必要再跟你做什么治疗了。”

一切忽然都破碎了，刺眼的白光伴着火车的鸣笛穿越过暗夜里长长的隧道，乌鸦被惊得飞到了天上去。

Dean才发现，出了一身冷汗的是自己。

两个人依然面对面坐在沙发上，Dean因光影或者药物而看不清眼前的人，只有恐怖的黑影在不断的晃动，模糊的光线残留为他勾画出一个似真似假的微笑。

这下，他真的确认那不是Sam了。

“你看见了什么？”，他的声音低沉，带着矫饰的温柔，Dean却只是喘息，封闭的室内，他的喘息仿佛被无数倍的放大，回响。

对面的人忽然拉进了两个人之间的距离，深绿色的眼珠乍然占满了Dean的视线，两个人膝盖碰着膝盖，Dean的双腿想逃离一样，不断发着抖。

Sam观察着，即使Dean不发一言，可他那痴迷的，无焦距的，闪烁不定的目光——Sam微笑了一下，他了解到了他需要的东西。

“看来我们的治疗，还需要再来一遍。”


End file.
